Thoughtful Effort
by eikari
Summary: Mikasa made something special for Eren. It's surprising, it's thoughtful, it's 'out-of-this-world' — and he has to wear it?


[ **Notes** ]: My SnK otp is Rivaille x Eren, but I suppose that Eren x Mikasa isn't bad either. It's actually pretty cute, but Eren would be dense as heck to Mikasa's feelings.

Anyways, this idea was floating around my head for some time, so I decided to give it a shot. Please drop a review if you would! :) It's fluff.

* * *

It was a well-known fact that, aside from Annie, Mikasa Ackerman was notably one of the strongest and roughest females of the 104th Trainees Squad. Compared to a good number of the male faction, she was brutal and hardcore, her fists much more calloused and hardened.

That being said, it was a surprising feat—actually, more like an extreme shocker—to even think that the dark-haired girl was entirely capable of doing anything remotely feminine, which is why Eren currently found himself gaping like a dried-up fish.

"Mikasa?" Eren blinked dumbly, staring questionably at the dark-haired girl, who sat within a semi-circle with a group of other female trainees.

Mikasa sat in the middle of the half-ring, her fingers occupied with a pair of sticks—at least, that's what he defined them as—and what seemed to be a nearly finished scarf. On the other hand, the other girls still had unfinished products, most of them in the middle of their hand-made scarf. However, each of them, with the exception of Sasha, who was currently munching on some bread in the corner, burst out into a flurry of giggles as they continued their work, hushed whispers passing between them while glancing at him.

Eren squirmed where he stood, his back against the closed door of the cabin, quite uncertain under the strange gazes that the girls tossed to him. In all honestly, he wasn't even supposed to be in here. However, curiosity got the best of him when he noticed that she'd been frequenting one of the girls' cabins on more than one occasion instead of remaining at his side.

He really hadn't been expecting for a whole swarm of girls playing around with sticks and string like it was some kind of cult.

"Uh, Mikasa?" Eren tried once more. "What's going on?"

However, Mikasa didn't respond just yet, choosing instead to set aside the pair of sticks and pick herself up with the scarf in hand. In that instant, almost all of the girls loudly broke out into more whispers and giggles, the bulk of the attention fully on Eren as well as Mikasa.

"Mikasa, let's get out of here." Eren whispered under his breath as the dark-haired girl came to a stop in front of him, eyes stoic and impassive.

Again, Mikasa didn't respond, but this time, shoved the scarf at him, nearly bunching it in his face.

"Here."

"Er, what am I supposed to do with it?" Eren raised an eyebrow, gingerly poking at the scarf in her hands.

"I made it." She said as she then walked closer and began to gently wrap the scarf around Eren's neck, garnering another round of excited giggled from the girls.

"You _made_ this?" Eren gaped, pulling the scarf off his neck to examine it.

"Yes, I did." Mikasa nodded. She then pointed to the semi-circle batch of girls behind her. "They taught me how to knit."

"This is what you've been doing every time you disappeared?" His face scrunched into bewilderment.

He never would have guessed that Mikasa actually liked doing girl things.

Mikasa nodded once again; this time, retrieving the scarf from Eren's hands.

"I made it for you, Eren." She held it out, and if Eren were any sensitive, he would have noticed the slight fondness in her tone as she spoke.

Eren scratched at his cheek. "You spent time making me a scarf?" His cheeks became dusted with a light pink.

He felt kind of flattered, a bit happy, in fact. He didn't know why he felt a little proud at the fact that Mikasa took the time to knit him a scarf, but it felt good, like a nice, airy feeling fluttering in his stomach.

"Um, thanks, I guess." He turned his head, cheeks slightly flushed. "You know, I didn't think that you were actually into—"

For the second time, his mouth fell open as his eyes bugged out at the sight of the scarf. It was the picture of 'messy' in its definition—untied knots sticking out, odd patches of variants of green sewn on, and a pattern that Eren thought shouldn't really be called a 'pattern' since it was nothing but lines in strange directions that neither connected.

At first glance, it was nothing but a simple green scarf. At second glance, it looked like a worn-out hand-me-down that's been shared and run over for too many generations.

Immediately, bewildered stammers poured out from Eren's mouth as he gaped at the scarf, mildly wondering why he hadn't noticed its condition earlier. Mikasa stood there, unaware and unaffected by the state of the scarf. Eren could only pass a suspicious glance at the girls behind Mikasa, eyes narrowing once they all turned their heads away from him.

His eye twitched while Mikasa tugged at his sleeve.

"Eren." Mikasa called out, as she held the scarf out even further, practically shoving it at him. "Do you like it?"

"Uh, yeah?" Eren answered unsure. "It's has nice patterns?"

"Then you'll wear it right now, won't you?"

"But it's hot out to be wearing a scarf."

"I wear a scarf."

"But I don't need to wear a scarf!"

"It gets cold at night."

"But Mikasa—"

"You'll wear it for me, won't you?"

This time, Eren didn't miss the _very_ small hint of delight that gleamed in Mikasa's eyes as she looked at him.

He rarely saw Mikasa act like this. It was a sight never before seen, and Eren couldn't help gulp nervously, because Mikasa was a girl, who was obviously showing how much she wanted him to wear it, and he remembered his mom telling him to always be mindful of girls and the effort they put in what they do.

That, and the fact that he's never seen Mikasa act like this before, and therefore wasn't sure what would happen if he refused.

Half-expecting titans to suddenly fall from the sky if he refused, Eren sulked to himself as grounded out his answer.

"_Fine_."

* * *

Eren's lips formed into an annoyed scowl at the laughter pointed at him as he walked further into the cafeteria with Mikasa in tow. The dark-haired girl seemed to not be affected by the snickers and taunts forwarded to him, and that only deepened his scowl some more.

He tugged at the scarf around his neck, not exactly pulling it off. He felt like some showcase animal wearing it, but with Mikasa tailing after him, he couldn't take it off just yet.

"Hey, Eren!"

Eren turned his head, the scowl now coupled with a menacing glare as he narrowed his eyes.

"What is it, Jean?" He hissed.

Jean smirked and grabbed at his chest, falling into his seat with laughter.

"Nice fashion sense, Eren!" He taunted, pointing at the scarf around Eren's neck. "That thing's disgusting! Did you dig that out of the trash?"

Meanwhile, as Eren angrily clenched his fists, Mikasa stepped up from behind, and with a slight glint of a threat in her eyes, she said, "I made that."

That was enough for Jean to choke on his laughter, eyes widening in bewilderment as he began to gawk at Eren.

"I-I didn't mean to call that scarf disgusting! I didn't know you made it!" Jean spluttered out, scrambling to his feet. "It's actually really pretty, and it has such a nice design!" He tried to explain, before his cheeks turned red. "And I'd kinda like one too if you would make me one…" He blushed.

"Sorry. I only wanted to make one for Eren." Was all Mikasa responded as she grabbed Eren by the arm and towards the cafeteria line for food, leaving behind a deflated, but frustrated Jean.

On the other hand, Eren blinked in confusion as he was dragged away, wondering what was the big deal with the scarf that Mikasa had knitted for him.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

My comments?

i failed with this. I'm sorry.

Poor Jean. He's not getting a scarf. :( I'll make a Jean x Mikasa just for him another time.


End file.
